El Ángel de Las 1000 Salvaciones
Es el noveno y penúltimo episodio de la primera temporada de Justin 10: Viaje Por La Galaxia. En España "El Ángel de Los 1000 Cánticos" Trama Casa de Justin (3 Días Después del Ultimo Capitulo que Salió) Manny: 'Como me alegra volver a Nueva Bellwood '''Justin: 'See i had all the money in the world, if i was a wealthy... 'Alexandra: '''Justin... '''Roxie: '''Creo que... '''Justin: 'Impress me, my cash flow will never ever end, 'cause i had all the money in the... 'Michael: '''Creo que está... '''Alexandra: '''JUSTIN! Justin se quita los audífonos '''Justin: '''Qué pasa? '''Roxie: '''Acabemos con esto ya!, donde está la gema Suprema? '''Justin: '''Bueno, les diría, pero no se donde está el detector Manny se levanta del sillón y en su trasero está el rastreador (destrozado) '''Justin: '''Bien, ya se donde está, pero mejor hay que buscarla por nosotros mismos xD '''Roxie: '''Siento una presencia muy poderosa en el Centro de Nueva Bellwood '''Alexandra: '''Vamos para allá... Centro de Nueva Bellwood '''Dr. Ánimo: '''Al fin me apoderaré de este asqueroso mundo!... De pronto llega un chica rubia misteriosa... '???: 'No se preocupen, el Harajuku Power está aquí! La chica truena los dedos y aparecen 4 chicas '''Chicas: '''Somos L.A.M.B.! '???: 'Yo soy Love! '???: 'Yo soy Angel '???: 'Music apareció '???: '''Baby llegó! '''L.A.M.B: '''Somos el LAMB, que debemos hacer señorita Stefani!? '''Stefani: '''Solo llamenme Gwen, ahora, a detener a este tipo! El L.A.M.B le patea el trasero al Dr. Ánimo '''Gwen: '''Bien, vuelvan de donde vinieron! Gwen saca una esfera y vuelve encerrar la L.A.M.B en ella '''Gente: '''Miren, ella nos salvó! De pronto llegan los chicos '''Roxie: '''Y el científico loco? '''Michael: '''Te refieres a ese? Michael señala a Ánimo malherido en el piso '''Gwen Stefani: '''Lo siento chicos, pero hay una nueva heroína en este pueblo! Gwen Stefani truena los dedos y un jetpack le llega a la espalda '''GS: '''Adiós chicos! GS se va volando con su jetpack '''Alexandra: '''Y esa quién es? '''Justin: '''No sé, pero es...perfecta Justin empieza a flotar y de pronto se va volando '''Manny: '''Amor!?, otra vez!?, enserio!? '''Roxie: '''Algo me dice que esa tal Gwen no es nada buena... '''Alexandra: '''Y que esperamos!?, VAMOS! Los chicos se van volando mientras siguen a Justin '''Roxie: '''Al demonio con esto! Roxie lanza un hechizo que derriba a Gwen Stefani '''Gwen Stefani: '''Oh... Gwen cae a gran velocidad pero Justin la salva Mr. Smoothie... Los chicos y GS llegan volando '''Alexandra: '''Y bien, como obtuviste esa cosa? GS se saca una perla del cinturón... '''Gwen: '''Bien, me cayó del cielo hace meses, y como supe que ustedes no estaban en la Tierra me dediqué a salvarla '''Roxie: '''Pero si ni siquiera tienes experiencia en eso '''Gwen: '''De hecho si la tengo, un viejo amigo llamado Max me entrenó hace mucho tiempo, solo estaba un poco oxidada '''Justin: '''Max? '''Gwen: '''Si, Max Tennyson, el murió hace poco '''Justin: '''Pues cuantos años tienes? '''Gwen: '''Tengo 46 años '''Justin: '''Wat!?, si te miras de 20 '''Gwen: '''Fue parte del entrenamiento '''Alexandra: '''A quién amas ahora? '''Justin: '''Pues a Damaris '''Todos (Excepto Alexandra): '''Turn down for what! '''Justin: '''OOOOHHHH! '''Manny: ''Es callada, timida, inocente, tiene la mirada....'' Justin: 'Y luego se quejan de mi '''Gwen: '''De hecho, cuando me cayó esta gema no se como llegué aquí '''Roxie: '''Estás hablando de un portal del tiempo? '''Gwen: '''Algo así, yo estaba en 2016... '''Justin: '''Uy! El año de la Tercera Guerra Mundial!, cuéntanos como era! '''Gwen: '''Bien, todo era menos tecnológico, la WW3 llegó por culpa de Basutolandia, maldito Basutolandia '''Justin: '''Y? '''Gwen: '''Bueno, una banda llamada One Direction se unió y añadió a un tal Justin Bieber '''Justin: '''Desgraciadamente, mi mamá me puso así... '''Gwen: '''Bueno, un día, la banda se volvió a separar, yo, re-salté a la fama y me convertí en la voz de la generación '''Alexandra: '''Un momento, nos podrías cantar algo? '''Gwen: '''Claro que sí, bien, ''If i was a rich girl, nananananananana see i'd have all the money in the world if i was a wealthy girl '''Alexandra: '''Justin, la estás escuchando? '''Justin: '''No puede ser...es ella '''Manny: '''Momento de fan-girl en 3...2...1... '''Justin: ''No man could test me, impress me my cash flow will never ever end'' Gwen: 'Muy bien, eres fan mío, y...para que ocupan la Gema? '''Justin: '''Te lo explicamos luego '''Gwen: '''Bien, solo porque eres mi fan, confiaré en ti Gwen le da la Gema Suprema a Justin '''Justin: '''Chicos, las tenemos todas! Todos se levantan extasiados '''Gwen: '''Vaya vaya, que bien '''Justin: '''Salvamos el universo! '''Gwen: '''Bien, como ayudará eso a salvar el universo? '''Justin: '''Luego te explicamos '''Gwen: '''Bien...un momento... Se abre un portal del tiempo '''Justin: '''Srita. Stefani, aquí está su mundo '''Gwen: '''Gracias, estoy segura que algún día volveré! Gwen se despide de los chicos y vuelve al portal '''Alexandra: '''Qué bien que se fue! El portal se cierra '''Justin: '''Mírale el lado bueno, tenemos todas la Gemas! Justin abre el contenedor e inserta la última gema '''Justin: '''Si Paradox estuviera aquí... Paradox aparece de pronto '''Roxie: '''Paradox! '''Paradox: '''Señor Doctor Profesor Paradox para usted chiquilla arrogante '''Manny: '''Ese si es un Turn Down For What épico! '''Justin: '''Tenemos todas las Gemas! '''Paradox: '''Bien, acabas de salvar el universo '''Alexandra: '''Y ahora qué?! '''Roxie: '''Vamos a la playa! '''Justin: '''Oh no, le tengo fobia al mar desde lo que paso la última vez Flashback '''Justin: '''Qué pasa!? '''May: '''A tu novio le falta un tornillo '''Alexandra: '''No le falta, le sobra Justin destroza en pedazos a Iron Wiplash Fin del Flashback JuBstin: Perturbador... '''Paradox: '''Oh, mi celular está sonando Paradox contesta '''Paradox: '''Alo? El teléfono se pone rojo y explota '''Michael: '''Nada bueno puede pasar si algo explota... '??? (Voz): 'Hola, me recuerdas Tidsonio? '''Justin: '''Ay no! De los restos del celular se materializa una silueta con estática (como tele antigua) '???: '''Van a morir! La silueta toma forma de humano '''Jonny: '''Me recuerdas Ferrari!? Jonny convierte su mano en una cuchilla y atraviesa a Paradox '''Jonny: '''Quién sigue!? Los chicos se quedan asombrados Continuará...''' Personajes Héroes *Justin *Alexandra *Manny *Michael *Roxie Villanos *Dr. Ánimo Secundarios *Gwen Stefani *L.A.M.B. **Love **Angel **Music **Baby *Paradox Aliens utilizados *Ninguno Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Justin 10: Viaje Por La Galaxia Categoría:Justin 10: Viaje Por La Galaxia